Only For You
by Destiel101
Summary: Castiel is a telepath, Dean is in drama club, Castiels powers start going crazy, he starts noticing Dean, he wants Dean to notice him, he tries out for the play, gets the understudy for the main role opposite Dean, ends up being in the play, with terrible stage fright, and his powers are still going nuts. Sabriel and Destiel. Nothing dirty. Thanks to Stolen Childe for the idea.
1. The Problem

Man History was boring. I never pay attention anyway; I just stare at the clock until the bell rings. When the bell finally does ring, I am out of there like a bullet.

Just like every single other class I have, I find school very boring, but then again, that's high school for ya.

The only part of the day that I do like is lunch, which is right now. I love lunch because I get to hang out with all my friends. I'm not exactly popular throughout the school, but in my little group of friends I am at the top.

I sit down at the table; I'm always the first one there. I have my lunch with me; it's in a brown paper bag. And right on time Gabriel comes running up with his lunch.

"So Cassie, whatcha got today?" He says with a grin on his face. Probably hoping I have some sort of candy. (What is it with him and candy?

"Food Gabriel." I say, knowing full well if I tell him and he likes what he hears, he will eat half of my lunch.

"Fine, don't tell me." He pouts. Pouts!

"Okay I won't. I don't mind." I tell him, getting a glare from him.

"Are you two serious? You do this every day." Says Anna

"And?" Both Gabriel and I ask at the same time, resulting in a frown from Anna.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sam asks in his usual cherry voice.

"I bet you that Cassie and Gabe are having a staring contest because Cas won't tell Gabe what he has for lunch." Balthazar tells Sam

"Oh so the usual?" Asks Sam.

"Yes." I reply.

You would think that our little group would be normal, but we are anything but normal.

First there is me, Castiel Novak. I am 5'11, 180 pounds, jet-black hair that is always messed up and piercing blue eyes. Then there is Gabriel, my big brother. He is 5'6, 190 pounds (I don't know how with all the candy he eats) blondish hair that is neat but tussled up, and honey colored eyes. Next is Sam, my brother's boyfriend. He is 6'4 the sasquatch, 200 pounds, brown hair that is almost to his neck, and has greenish brown eyes. I can't forget Anna, the only girl in the group and only in our group because she is dating Balthazar. She is 5'9, 120 pounds, bright red hair, and greenish grayish eyes. And lastly is Balthazar, my little half brother. He is 5'10, 180 pounds, blonde hair, blue eyes and has a British accent because he was raised in London for half his life. Yes, I know, that is a lot of detail, I don't care.

The only thing really really different is my biggest secret. I am telepathic. Wasn't expecting that were you? Everybody knows that people like me exist but they just don't care cause everyone that is like me that people know about are in jail. The only people that know my secret are Gabe and Balth. They both swore they wouldn't tell either Sam or Anna unless they married them. Which might just happen.

"So."

Everyone looks up when Gabe says this.

"Yes? You got something you want to say?" I inquire.

"So, I was wondering Cassie, when are you gonna find someone?"

Gabriel asks quickly and I swear I hear nervousness in his voice.

"Oh, not this again." I roll my eyes and pick up my sandwich.

"I'm just curious Cassie." He says with such innocence.

"Well, don't be, it's none of your business, I can start dating whenever I want." I shot back, throwing him one of my famous this-talk-is-over looks.

"Okay, okay I was just wondering." He throws up his hands in defeat. "I mean, if I wasn't wondering then I would be a pretty bad big brother now wouldn't I?"

"Right." I sigh "Hey Sam, isn't that your big brother over there?"

Sam turns around quickly. "Ya, it is. Hey guys, can he sit with us?"

We all look at each other.

"I'm fine with it." Says Anna. "What about the rest of you?"

"We don't see any problem with it." Says Balthazar, answering for both him and Gabriel. "Cassie?"

"Ya, sure, why not?" I tell Sam with a small smile.

"All right! Thanks guys!" He gets up and runs over to his brother and guides him over to the table.

"Guys, this is my brother Dean. Dean, this is Balthazar, Anna, and Castiel and of course you already know Gabriel.

"Hey, thanks for letting me sit with you guys, I usually go home for lunch, but it is to far of walk and my car is at the garage, so I didn't know what to do and resorted to walking around aimlessly." Dean smiles, looking generally happy.

"No problem at all." Balthazar tells him.

"Hey Cassie what's wrong?" Gabriel asks me, worry plain in his voice.

"Just a headache." I tell him through clenched teeth.

"Just a headache my ass, you look like your head is about to explode. Are you sure it's nothing?"

He shares a worried look with Balthazar, all of us full aware of what he is talking about.

"Ya, ya, just give me a minute." I tell him angrily.

All of a sudden the pain goes away, but something is different, I can hear someone talking and I can't place whom. It isn't Anna, the voice is male, Gabe is busy shoving his face with candy and Balthazar is to busy laughing at Gabriel and Sam and Dean are talking quietly to each other. Then I place it; it's Dean's voice, but how? He isn't even talking right now, he is listening to Sam, but I can hear him as plan as day.

_Wow, that is a lot to think about, I don't know. I need my car but she is still at the garage. I wonder what the play is this year and when we are going to have tryouts, oh I hope I get the lead. _

Play? What play? This can't be happening. The only way I could hear his thoughts is if I had a bound with him and the only people I have telepathic bonds with is Gabriel and Balthazar. The worst part is, the bond is both ways.

_"Hey Cassie you okay?"_

Gabriel. Balthazar is also listening, both very worried, I can sense it.

_"Ya, I'm fine now, no need to worry."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Ya, I'm sure."_

_"Alright, I'll take your word for it."_

I am fine, I think. I will be fine if this doesn't work. Please don't work.

_"Dean?" _

"Did you just say something Cas?" Dean asks looking at me.

"No" I lie.

"Oh, okay." Dean shrugs then goes back to having a hushed conversation with Sam.

_"Cassie?" _

_"Guys, we might have a problem."_

_"Oh?"_

_"I will explain everything when we get home with mom and dad. _

_"Oh, that bad?"_

_"Ya, that bad."_

Oh this is bad, this is very, very bad.


	2. What Now?

**Hello all! Just something quick, thanks for the reviews and follows, it means a lot. Don't hesitate to tell me if something is wrong or not to your liking, hell you can even give me an idea for a later chapter if you would like.** **Also, sorry for the delay with this chapter, my laptop was freezing on my a lot and I would be in the middle of my story and I would forget to save it and I would have to start over, I will try harder next time, also I am still learning how to use this site. Anyways, enjoy!**

The rest of lunch passed to slow and fast at the same time, if that is even possible.

The rest of the day passed in a haze, I couldn't focus on what was going on in class because of Dean talking to himself, but I couldn't make out anything Dean was saying cause he was saying too much at once.

This is so not going to be easy.

Finally the bell rang signaling the end of the end of the day and I got all my stuff from my locker as fast as I could and headed out to the parking lot.

I was on my way to Gabe's car when I heard Dean

_"Man I wish Sam would hurry up. I know Gabriel is his boyfriend but still! It's not like this is the last time he's going to see him. Hey look, here comes Cas. I usually don't notice, but man his eyes are so damn blue it's creepy. But a good creepy."_

Wow, I was NOT expecting that.

I look up and there is Dean sitting on the hood of his car with his arms crossed, watching me. Our eyes lock and I swear he smirks.

Ok, so, let me get this straight. 1. Dean has obviously gotten his car back from the garage. 2. He is waiting to try out for some play and is hoping to get the lead. 3. He likes my eyes. 4. I now share a telepathic bond with him which takes years of trust to form and yet I have know Dean for what? Three maybe Four hours? and lastly 5. I am starting to crush on Dean. Badly. Damn it! I have no experience in this!

Finally I make it over to Gabe's car where Gabe is leaning against the driver's side door talking to Sam who is opposite him.

"Well about time Squirt." Gabe says.

"Well I better go, Dean is probably getting impatient. See you tomorrow Gabe." Sam says leaning down to peck Gabriel on the lips.

"Ya, see ya." Replies Gabe.

Sam then says good-bye to me and then stalks off, towards Dean and I turn my attention back to Gabe.

"What were you two talking about?" I question.

"Dean." Gabriel smirks.

I narrow my eyes. "What about Dean."

"Oh, Sam was just telling me about the play that the Drama Club is going to put on. Dean won't stop talking about it, he doesn't even know what the play is but he is still determined to get the lead." Gabe says as we get in the car and start heading home.

"Dean's in the Drama Club?" Now I am curious.

We pull into the driveway. "Ya, I didn't believe it at first either, but it's true. Dean told me all about it."

With that said we walked up the driveway and into the house. As soon as we opened to door I hear Balthazar talking with mom and dad. I put my stuff down and make my way to the kitchen.

"Hello Castiel, Gabriel, how was school?" My mom asked with the biggest smile.

I smiled back, you can't **not **smile back at my mom. "Okay, but there is something we have to talk about."

"Oh? And what is that Castiel?" Great, my dad sounds worried.

I look at Gabe and Balth for support.

_"We are right here Cassie, unless mom and dad tell us to leave, then we aren't going anywheres."_

_"Thanks Gabe."_

"Something happened today at school, at lunch to be more specific."

My dad frowns. "What happened?"

"Um well, everything was normal, at first, and then Sam's brother came to sit with us cause he usually goes home for lunch but he didn't have his car so he couldn't go home. So he came and sat with us, all of a sudden I get this really intense pain in my head and as fast as it stated, it stopped. Only something was different, I could hear someone talking. So apparently and I have no idea how, I now have a telepathic bond with Dean, the same kind of bond I have with Gabe and Balth."

Okay, hold everything for a second. You are probably wondering how my parents know. Well you see, my dad is a telepath as well, weird as it sounds, it's true. When he and mom were married he told her that if they ever had kids, there is a huge chance that at least one of them will inherent his telepathy. My mom said that she was willing to take that risk and now I have telepathy. Also if you are wondering how I have a half-brother with two happy parents, then keep on wondering, cause the truth is, I don't know and I don't want to know. Now back to the chaos.

"Oh no."

Okay, so my dad going 'oh no' is totally not a good sign.

"Oh no what?"

I spare a glance to Gabe and Balth over in the corner, they both have a look of worry on their faces.

"Honey," And there id my mom's 'this is big and bad' voice. "Have we ever told you how I found out that your father was telepathic and we I married him, I mean besides love?"

"Um, no." This can't be good.

"Well Castiel, when a bond is created with someone against your will then that means one thing. You see, the same thing happened to me, with your mother. I didn't know what it meant at first but then I figured it out. I told your mother everything and we fell in love and lived happily ever after."

I am so confused. "I still don't know what it means."

"Son, it means that you and this Dean boy are meant to be."

"You mean meant to be like Romeo and Juliet meant to be?"

"Yes sweetie, that is what we mean."

"Oh this is golden."

If looks could kill, then Gabriel would be on the floor dead right now.

"So Dean and I are meant to be?"

"Yes sweetie, you are."

And I was right, this is bad, very, very bad.


	3. What Are Brother's For?

As soon as I find out the whole "You and Dean are meant to be thing" I run straight up to my room, lock to door, and throw myself on my bed.

I hear a slight knock on the door moments later and Gabriel's voice emanates from the other side. "Hey Cassie, you okay."

"Yes, I'm just fine. I just want to be alone for a little while. Think this all through."

"Okay then. If you need me I am only a thought away. Literally."

"Okay Gabe, thanks."

I hear Gabriel's footsteps reseeding and I continue to stare up at the ceiling.

I just can't seem to sort out all the thoughts in my head. Let's see if I can sort everything out. Okay, 1. during lunchtime today, Dean and I forged a bond that indicates he is the one for me. 2. Dean loves his car. 3. Dean is in Drama Club. 4. Dean wants to get the lead in the play this year. Whatever the play is. 5. For some very strange reason, Dean likes my eyes. 6. I am crushing on Dean like a thirteen year old girl will crush on Rob Pattinson. 7. Dean and I are meant to be (that one's a biggie) 8. So far as I can tell. Dean is as straight as a freaking stick. Lastly 9. I am royally screwed. Forever. Man I need someone to talk to.

_"Gabe, Balth? You guys there?"_

_"Ya, we're here Cassie. Watcha need?"_

_"I just need someone to talk to, you know like one of those heart to heart talks but a little less gay."_

_"Alright, sounds fun. We'll be right up"_

_"Thanks."_

I hear both Gabriel and Balthazar walking up the stairs so I go unlock the door and go straight back to my previous position on my bed.

My door slowly opens and I hear Gabe whisper something and then close the door. They then proceed to sit on the edge of my bed, one on each side.

"So, do you just want us to listen?" Balthazar askeds in a calm and soothing voice.

"Ya, that would be nice. You might want to get comfortable."

Gabriel raises an eyebrow. "That good huh?"

"Oh, even better."

Gabriel and Balthazar get comfortable on my bed with both their backs against the headboard with me lying in between them. Gabriel is on my right and Balthazar on my left.

"Okay, so here we go." I start. I stop to gather my thoughts. I let out I deep sigh and start confessing.

"Ever since I forged that bond with Dean, I can't concentrate. Even now I can still hear him talking in the back of my mind. I have learned a lot about Dean lately and that is my problem. I can't stop thinking about him."

"Oh?" Both Gabe and Balth say at the exact same time.

"Yes. I mean. I say all of what? Three words to him? Now I now that he is in love with his car. He really cares for same. He loves apple pie. He want to get the lead in that play and he also apparently really likes my eyes."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Gabe and Balth share a look.

"Is there anything else you want to add before we give you our brotherly advice?"

"Yes, there is one more thing."

Balth looks at me with a puzzled face. "And that is?"

"I think I may have a crush on Dean."

"What?" Both of them yell.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, no, not at all. It's just. You've never liked anyone before and now you like Dean? Wow. I have nothing against Dean. I mean, I'm dating his little brother. I see a lot of Dean and he seems like a really nice guy. But you do realize that he is Dean right?"

"Yes, I am aware he is Dean. Why?"

"Well, let me enlighten you little brother. He is Dean, captain of the, football, soccer, baseball, and hockey team. Top runner in Cross country, top swimmer in class. Best in the Drama Club and straight as a stick, so far as anyone of us knows."

"Yes, I know."

"Wow, Gabe. Nice way of bringing up Cassie's mood."

Gabe spares me a glace. While he was telling me about Dean, my eyes filled with tears and I'm pretty sure that I am white as a ghost right now. I am trying not to cry. It's not going to last very much longer. I fight the tears, but the more I think and hear about Dean, the worse I feel.

"Damn it. Sorry kiddo. Come here."

Gabe manoeuvres me so that I am sitting upright, sort of, my head is against his chest and my arm is around his waist.

"I didn't mean to upset you, I just wanted you to now the truth. Dean maybe 'the one' but getting him will not be without risks."

That does it. The tears I have been holding at bay start to fall, run down my face and into Gabe's shirt. Gabe is shushing me, running his hand through my hair and I can feel Balthazar rubbing his hand up hand down my back.

After a while, my tears start to dry out and I can finally talk again.

"Gabe?"

"Ya, kiddo?"

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I need to find Dean's sexual preference but I don't know how to ask."

"Well, lucky for you, I do."

Balth looks at him like he's grown another head. "You do?"

"Yes, I do"

I wipe the tears off my cheeks. "How?"

"Well, my dear brother. You happen to be looking at the man that is dating Dean's little brother."

A smile spreads across my face as Gabriel takes out his phone and starts texting.

After a few minutes, we get a reply.

"Well you lucky little bro, Dean is in fact, gay."

"Really." I can feel hope blossoming in my chest.

"Yep."

"My only problem now is to get Dean to notice me."

Balthazar speaks up. "And that would be where I come in."

"Okay, what do you suggest?"

"How about you join the Drama Club?"

"Join the Drama Club? Seriously? You know I have stage fright."

"I know and that's why it makes this even better. Cause if you join, and get a part, and go on with stage fright. Then that will prove who much you like Dean. If you are willing to get up on a stage, in front of hundreds of people and act like someone you're not for their entertainment. Then man oh man, you want Dean badly."

"That does sound like a pretty good idea. I guess I can give it a go. But we need a backup plan just in case I don't get into to play."

"Good point Cas. I will see want I can think up and if you don't get into the plan then I will pt another plan into motion."

"Um, okay I guess."

"Well, according to the school, they are handing out the scripts for the tryout tomorrow and the sign-up sheet for the Drama Club is open until tomorrow afternoon. So you can sign-up tomorrow morning and get a script before you go home."

"Okay, that sounds good. Well we better get to bed now."

"Ya, that sounds like a plan."

All three of us get off the bed.

"Thanks guys."

"No, problem Cassie. Anytime."

I hug both Gabe and Balth and bid them goodnight. Then I change out of my day clothes for some sweatpants and a white t-shirt, brush my teeth, use the bathroom, close the door, turn of the light, collapse on my bed and then drift off to sleep. My last thought before sleep overtakes me is about Dean.

_I will get Dean to notice me, no matter what it takes._

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it toke so long to update. School just started and I also had stupid writer's block. Anyways, reviews are welcome. I do need some help though. I need a play with two lead male roles. I have a few ideas, but I don't know anything about any play. Please help! I hope this chapter didn't seem to gay. I will update as soon as I can. But until then, have a nice day and dream Cas dreams at night.**


	4. Let's Get This Over With

**Hello again! Sorry about the wait. I have no good excuse for you. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It took a lot of patience that I didn't have. Please review! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Cas, I can't wait any longer to tell you, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Dean."

"Then kiss me you idiot."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Typical. It was just a dream, and as soon as I got to the good part I wake up. Wait, did I just say that kissing Dean was the good part? Okay! Time to get up!

I really didn't want to get out of bed. I was just so dreading today. I did not want to try out for a play. Well, desperate times.

I don't know how but I managed to drag my lazy ass out of bed, shower, get dressed and make it downstairs in time for breakfast.

"Good morning, honey."

"Morning mom."

"What have you got planned for today, son?"

"Well, besides the usual. I have decided to join the Drama Club and try out for this year's school play."

"Oh? Really?"

"Um, yes?"

"Okay then, good luck to you son."

"Alright, thanks dad."

With that said and the awkwardness still in the room, I shoved my breakfast into my mouth, grabbed my stuff and Gabe and raced out the door."

Gabe shoots me a weird look as we leave the front door. "What was that for?"

"Sorry, I just can't take the stares."

"'Kay, well we better get there before the signup ends."

We climb into his car and drive the ten minute drive to school in five minutes. As soon as we get there and parked, I jump out of the car and race it up to the library where I know the signup sheet is. I get there a luckily I have two minutes to spare. I walk over to the front desk, grab the pen and write Castiel Novak as neat as I can on the last open spot. Mrs. Greene, the librarian smiles at me and then puts the sheet away. I did it!

"Whew!"

"Something big just happen or are you just really tired?"

I jump at the voice. It was Dean! How did I not sense him?

"Ha ha, actually neither. I just ran a marathon, no big deal."

"Well good for you and unlike most, you have a sense of humour at this time of morning. So what did you actually accomplish?"

I smile at that. "I just got the last signup spot for the Drama Club."

"The Drama Club? Really? You don't seem like that kind of guy."

"I'm not."

"Then why did you sign up?" Wow, I've never seen Dean so confused before. Actually I've rarely ever seen Dean, but I could get used to it. Okay, enough of that, back to the present.

"There are two very stupid reasons why."

"And those are?"

"Well, if you promise not to tell or laugh."

"I promise."

I study his face for a moment and decide that he is telling the truth. I can also sense that he is being honest but I can't hear any of his thoughts. Weird.

"Okay, the first reason is, that I have stage fright and want to get over it."

"That's not stupid. I used to have stage fright too."

My eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "Oh really? I would have never believed that if you hadn't been the one who told me. You seen so comfortable up there."

"Well it's true. I used to have the worst case of stage fright ever. That is, before I joined the Drama Club."

"So you think it could help me? 'Cause I think I now own the worst case of stage fright ever title now."

Dean chuckles at that. Score! Funny things is, I still can't find his mind. Once again, weird.

"Ya, I think it would help. Now what was that second thing?"

"Okay, this is very cheesy, but I'm doing this foe someone."

"Let me guess. This 'someone' is in the Drama Club and is going to try out for the play and you are doing it too, just yo get closer to them?"

"Pretty much." Great I think I'm blushing.

"Wow, that's really cool."

My eyes practically fall out of my head. "You think that's cool?"

"Ya, totally. I wish someone would do that for me. That's so devoted and sweet. I usually hate chick flick stuff, but that would be so awesome. And then the fact that you have stage fright. Wow!"

"It's cool you think like that." _'Cause I'm doing it for you. _I think to myself.

"Ya, underneath all the macho, I'm a sap. Don't tell anyone."

I smirk. "I won't."

"Cool. So if you don't mind me asking, is this someone a guy or a girl?"

I wonder why he wants to know? "Um, a guy." I tell him with my eyes downcast.

"Okay, cool. I was just wondering."

Okay, well this is getting very interesting. I am still wondering why I can't hear his thoughts though. It's really starting to bug me.

I want to ask him and I even open my mouth to say something when the bell rings.

"Well, we should get to class. You want to meet by the front doors after school? We can go get our scripts together."

"Sure, that'd be great, thanks."

"No problem, see ya later then. Bye Cas."

"See you Dean."

We wave at each other and then go our separate ways to our lockers. This morning I have English, Math and Science. Oh goody. I head to class and wait for lunch.

* * *

Lunch went by very quickly, and so did the rest of the day. I barley remember anything I said or did. I don't even think I said anything at lunch. Finally the bell signalling the end of the day rang.

I'm at my locker when Gabe and Balth show up.

"Heya Cassie, you alright mate? You didn't say anything during lunch."

Leave it to Balth to notice. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little nervous."

"Cool, you want me to wait for you?"

"No thanks, Gabriel. I'm meeting Dean at the front doors and then we are going to get our scripts. I can walk home afterwards."

"You're meeting Dean?"

"Yes, I am. And if you would excuse me, I have to go."

"You go and get 'em Cassie!"

I roll my eyes. "Thanks Balth, I will. Will you tell mom and dad I might be late getting home?"

"Sure thing. See ya later Cas."

"Bye!"

As soon as Gabriel and Balthazar leave slam my locker shut and hightail it to the front doors. Dean is standing there, waiting patiently. Damn, he's beautiful. Jeez! Get a grip Castiel! Focus!

"Hey Cas! How was your day?"

"Long, tiring, boring, yours?"

Dean just smirks at me and says, "Same."

I roll my eyes and then hold out my arm, hoping I don't make a fool of myself and that Dean has a good sense of humour. Which I would know if he does if I could only read his mind, which is still blocked to me somehow. I know the bond is still there and every now and then I can hear him say something quietly or feel something he feels but I am still shut out. This isn't frustrating at all!

"Shall we?"

Dean cocks his eyebrow and smirks again, god I love that. I start to get a little nervous when he clears his throat, loops his arm through mine and with a grin says, "We shall."

We start walking to the auditorium (which is not attached to the school but is a giant building right next to it) arm in arm. About halfway there we collapse on the ground, laughing so hard we're clutching our sides. After a few minutes we smarten up and run the rest of the way.

After we catch our breath we push open the doors, walk through the lobby and make it to the second pair of doors that lead to the stage.

Then I pause.

I really didn't think this through did I? I was to busy thinking about Dean to think about the consequences. Sadly Dean notices my hesitation and his smile falters.

"Hey Cas?"

"Yes?" That's all I can manage at the moment, I'm feeling sick to my stomach.

"You okay man? You look kinda sick. Is this guy really worth it? I mean, you look like you're about to pass out."

"Yes, I'm fine. Just give me a moment." I spare a glance at Dean and he looks worried. "Oh and for the record, this guy is worth it."

"Okay, well we better hurry up then."

"Sure."

And with that we open the doors and I take in the sight before me. The auditorium is huge and when I say huge I mean HUGE.

It could fit at least 10,000 people if not more and the stage could easily hold 200 people. There are 20 people here besides me, Dean and Mrs. Caraway, the play director and Drama Club President.

I slowly but surly make my way towards the front of the stage. _This is for Dean _- remind my self - _even if he doesn't know it._

When we got to where everybody else is and Mrs. Caraway smiles.

"Ah, Dean, you're finally here. For those of you who don't know, this is Dean Winchester, the vice president of the Drama Club."

Huh

"And who is this?"

She is looking directly at me. Yowzah, This is going to be tougher than I thought.

Luckily Dean speaks for me.

"This is my friend Castiel Novak, he signed up for the Drama Club this morning and is hoping to try put for the play."

"Ah, yes. Here you are Castiel. I'm Mrs. Caraway, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too ma'am."I answer with a shaky but still slightly firm voice.

"Finally! Someone other than Dean that is polite! Now, we can started. This will only take a minutes and then you will be able yo rush home to get cracking at this."

Oh god. This keeps just getting better and better. I sit beside Dean and watch Mrs. Caraway pick up a stack of scripts and started handing them out.

"The play this year is called Two Gentlemen Of Verona. I won't tell you what it's about. I will let you figure it out on your own. You will go home, read this first act and be back here at 7:15 to try out. You pick the lines that you liked best to try out with. Whoever does it the best gets a role. You don't have to memorize it, you can read right of the script if you want. There are only two lead roles and they are both male. Now go! Get home and read! See you all at 7:15."

And that is how I found myself standing outside the auditorium, clutching a script in my hands and thinking about the night ahead of me.

Dean breaks the silence.

"Wow, I can't wait. How about you Cas?"

"Ahhh..." Is all I get out.

"Okay then," Dean slaps me on the back. "See you later 'kay?"

"Okay." I manage to choke out. I don't know what's wrong with me.

Once Dean disappears I start to walk home. About seven minutes into my walk I hear the rumble of the impala. It slows down as he approaches.

"Heya Cas, you walkin' home?"

"Ya, Gabe went home."

"Oh, well, I'm on my way to pick Sam up from you place, so hop in, I'll give you a lift."

"Okay, sure."

I slip into the car, amazed at how far Dean and I have come so far and also how I still can't read his mind.

We pull up to my house not long after and Dean shuts the car off and comes up to the door with me.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I was on my way here anyways, so why not? Hey, you want me to pick you up at seven? I can drive you to the tryouts."

"Sure, that'd be nice. I won't have to bribe or beg someone into giving be a drive or borrowing a car. Anyways, I should go a start reading this. I'll send Sam out and I'll see you at seven."

"Okay, see you then."

I walk into the house, yell to Sam that Dean was here and then walk straight into the kitchen where mom, dad, and balth are making supper.

As I walk in Gabe jumps me from behind. "So, how was your afternoon Cassie?"

"Wonderful and yours?"

"Hardy har har, you're not going to tell me are you?"

"Not the details not. All I will tell you is that the play is Two Gentlemen Of Verona, Dean drove me home and is picking me up at seven for the tryouts."

Gabe's eyes light up like a christmas tree. "Well today is friday, maybe you will end up at his house for the night." He say, wiggling his eyebrows.

I throw a dishtowel at him and it hits him square in the face.

"Well sweetie, whatever happens, just call me so I know where you are."

"Okay mom."

We all sit down for dinner and as I take my first bite of my mom's famous lasagne all I can think about is Dean, the tryouts and how I really hope I don't screw this up. I've got another two hours before Dean shows up. I'll be fine

I hope.

* * *

**No telepathic talking in this chapter, sorry. Once again I am sorry for the wait, my computer was being held hostage and I just got it back. For now. Review and keep reading please. Sweet Cas dreams everyone! And until next time, I'm Batman!**


	5. Oh God, Help Me

**Hey, I know, I am a terrible person for updates. I'll try to do better, I promise. So, without further ado, here's the chapter.**

* * *

I finish my supper quickly, put my plate in the sink and excuse myself to my room.

When I get there I close the door and just stand there, not knowing what do to next. In less than two hours Dean will be here to take me to try out for a play.

_Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?_

_Hey Cassie, you okay?_

Gabe. Of course he's listening, he always does when he's worried about me.

_Yes, I am fine Gabriel._

_Are you sure Cas? The last time you said oh God was right be for you ran into a tree while trying to ride a bike when you were six._

_Yes, I am fine, I just need some time alone._

_Alrighty then. Just remember, Dean will be here in under two hours._

_Not helping Gabriel._

_Sorry!_

I let out a deep sigh. That was so not helpful. I am freaking out, I need to calm myself down. I take a deep breath, close my eyes and start counting. This always helps. I end up sitting there for longer then I wanted to 'cause next this I know, my phone goes off.

_Hey Cas, it's Dean, Gabe gave me ur number. I'll b there in 10, b redy._

Ten minutes!? Damn it! I practically fall off my bed, shove my cell in my pocket put on my jacket, and grab my script. I then run downstairs and almost run face first into Balthazar.

"Hey, what's the rush Cassy boy?"

"Dean will be here in five minutes."

"Oh, well good luck, if you know what I mean." He wiggles his eye brows in case I don't get it, but I did.

I frown. "Yes, thank you."

I put on my shoes and step outside, just in time because Dean pulls up right then.

"Hey Cas, come on or we're gonna be late!"

"Coming!"

I run down the steps, open the passenger door and get in.

The it hits me again.

I'm in a car with Dean, less then a foot away, going to try out for a play.

"Hey, you okay man? You're looking a little green."

"Yes, I'm fine, just nervous."

My phone goes off as we pull away, it's Gabe.

_Go get'em Cassie!_

I roll my eyes, he is really starting to get on my nerves.

We pull up to the school and park close to the auditorium doors.

We both get out and walk to the doors, and into the stage area without saying a word.

When we get there people are already auditioning, up on the stage, making some very dramatic movements, saying the line from memory or right from the script.

We sit down and I tune out everything just listening to my heart going a mile a minute and staring at my hands.

I don't even relies what's going on until Dean sits back down beside me. He already auditioned and now it is my turn.

Dean leans over and whispers in my ear. "Good luck Cas. You'll do great."

I gulp and then stand up on shaky legs. I very slowly make my way over to the stairs and climb up onto the stage. Once I reach centre stage I look up, Luckily most of the people here decided to go home after the auditioned, there is only Dean and Mrs. Caraway left. I swallow once more lift up my script and start reading.

"Wilt thou be gone?"

"Louder dear"

I look up to Mrs. Caraway and then to Dean, and as soon as I look at Dean, I can once again feel every emotion he has, every thought and feeling. I can feel his confidence in me and that makes me feel a lot more calm. I smile and in a louder voice I continue to read.

"Sweet Valentine, adieu!  
Think on thy Proteus,when thou haply seest  
Some rare note-worthy object in thy travel:  
Wish me partaker in thy happiness  
When thou dost meet good hap; and in thy danger,  
If ever danger do environ thee,  
Command thy grievance to my holy prayers,  
For I will be thy beadsmen, Valentine."

As soon as the last word leaves my lips, both Dean and Mrs. Caraway stand up and start clapping.

"That was amazing my dear. For someone with stage fright, you were brilliant!"

"Thank you Mrs. Caraway."

Dean and I leave the auditorium, and get back to his car and get in. Dean hasn't stop smiling yet.

"Why are you so happy Dean?"

"Because of you."

"Me?"

"Yes you, I can't believe that, you were amazing! Are you sure you have stage fright?"

"Yes, I am very sure I have stage fright?"

"Well it didn't look it."

"Well that was because it was just you and Mrs. Caraway. You should see me in front of a huge crowd."

"Hopefully I will."

We pull up to my house and I get out.

"See you tomorrow Dean."

"Ya, I'll wait for you by the doors and we can go look and the cast list together."

"Okay, see you then."

"See ya later Cas."

"Bye Dean."

As I walk through the door I am tackled by Gabe and Balth both.

"Hey Cassie, how was the audition?"

"It was great, now can you two get off of me?"

"Fine, but only because we're tired. Well, goodnight Cassie."

"Goodnight Gabe."

"Nighty night Cas."

"Night Balth."

I get up off the floor and make my way to my room, waving to my parents as I go past their room. I close my door, take of my jacket, throw it over my chair and that's when my phone goes off.

_Hey Cas, I was wondering, my folks r away and Sam is a friends, u wanna come over 4 the night? we can watch a movie and I can drive u 2 school tmmr. How about it?_

Um, wow. It takes me a minute but I finally text him back.

_Ya sure, that sounds great, just let me ask my parents._

_k_

I walk to my parents room and knock on the door, they both look at me at the same time. My father is the first one to speak.

"Yes Castiel, you need something?"

"Um yes, I was wondering, Dean texted me and was wondering if I could stay at his place tonight, his parents are away and his brother is at a friends house for the night. I can bring everything I need and go to school from Dean's place tomorrow. So, can I?"

"Sure sweetie, just call me tomorrow from school. You can take my car, I won't need it tomorrow. Have fun and stay safe."

"Okay I will, thanks."

"No problem son, see you tomorrow evening."

I smile and head to me room, I grab my phone.

_My parents said yes, I will there in 10 k?_

_k, cool, c u then._

Awesome! I grab my old duffle bag and stuff clothes for tomorrow in, as well as my toothbrush, deodorant and anything else I may need. I grab my backpack, my jacket and head downstairs.

I put on my shoes and jacket, put my backpack on and sling my duffle bag over my shoulder. I open the drawer in the little table by the door and grab my mom's car keys.

I head outside and put everything in the backseat of the car, start the car and head to Dean's house.

I find his street and as I am pulling up to his house and into the driveway I am wondering what Dean has in store for us. Also I am wondering about the play, wether I got in or not and lastly, I am thinking of the bond Dean and I have and how weird it is.

As I raise my hand to knock on the door, I relies one big thing. I'm not just crushing on Dean, I'm falling in love with him.

* * *

**I know, I'm an ass. Anyway, thank you for putting up with my very long update times. Also thanks for reading, reviewing and loving. More reviews are welcome and a special thank you to Deanna Potter. You are the only one that has reviewed more than once. Okay, so until next time, dream sweet Cas dreams, and I'm Batman!**


	6. This Isn't Happening

**I am really bad at updating I know, but I try to make the chapters longish. I'm really sorry about the long waits. I will never again complain when there is a long wait knowing full well it is exactly what I do. I will shut up now.**

* * *

****I only have to know twice before the door is flung open to a really excited looking Dean in sweats and a t-shirt. He looks cute in it too.

"Hey Cas." Dean says while staring at me with child-like wonder in his eyes. What is going on?

"Hey."

Dean moves aside to let me in, grabbing my duffle and backpack from me as I pass. I look at him and he says;

"I'm just gonna out them up in my room out of the way, 'kay?"

"Okay." What else can I say?

Dean runs upstairs, seeming to have a LOT on energy and I wonder into the living room and look around.

It just looks like a normal living room, with a couch against one wall, a chair close to it. I big flat-screen tv is right across from the couch and a coffee table in between, loaded with an assortment of snacks ad drinks. There is a bookshelf loaded with books and the fire place is lit and on the mantle above there are some pictures. I can't help but wonder over to the fireplace to look at the pictures.

There is quite a few, but one in particular stands out, Dean and Sam standing on either side of a man I've never seen before. He is thin but bulky, is wearing a trucker cap with jeans and green t-shirt and a red plaid shirt while sporting a beard that hides most of his features. The man has his arm around both Sam and Dean, he is smiling a huge smile and his eyes are shining like a Christmas tree.

"That's uncle Bobby."

The voice doesn't surprise me, I could sense him coming. At least that is working again.

"You seem sad."

"Ya, kinda. You see, Bobby isn't actually our uncle. He and dad were like brothers and we would stay there a lot. We just started calling him uncle and it stuck. He is more like a father thought."

"What happened?"

"Well the good news is that he's alive, the bad new is, Dad found out something he didn't like and Bobby and him got into a big argument. Dad hasn't let us see him since."

"When was that?"

"Six months ago."

"Oh." I don't know what else to say, I can feel the sadness coming off of him in waves.

"Anyways, since there is school tomorrow and I have to pick up Sam before school, we will limit ourselves to two movies, maybe three."

"Okay, sure."

His mind is going crazy, I can't make out what he is saying and if I concentrate hard enough to find out, he will notice.

"Do you want to pick, or shall I?"

"You better pick, I suck at picking movies and I rarely watch movies, so I don't know what is good or not."

Dean just smirks at me (I still love that) before saying;

"Good, then I can educate you on good movies. We will watch."

He starts skimming over his movies. He ends up picking up Gone With The Wind, The Wizard Of Oz, and Every Which Was But Loose.

"Three classics and the last one is one of my favourites. Okay, then, get comfortable, you are only allowed to get up to go to the bathroom, kapesh?"

I nod and sit down beside him on the couch and wait for him to put the first movie in. He sits down on the couch, gives me one of the popcorn bowls and says;

"Enjoy."

* * *

We end up only watching two movies before we both start falling asleep. So instead of watching the third one, we leave the mess, vowing to clean it up in the morning and going up to his room to get ready for bed.

Once I get to his room I grab my duffle and find the bathroom. There, I change out of my long sleeve and jeans and into sweats and a t-shirt, I do the rest of my bathroom duties and the head back to Dean's room.

"Where am I going to sleep?" I ask, already half asleep.

"You could sleep with me if you want, if you don't mind that is, the couch is very uncomfortable." He looks straight at me, and his mind is racing, a minute ago it was quiet, slow and tired, but now, it is going crazy.

I am to tired to come up with a reason not to.

"Sure, as long as you don't hog anything." And right now, I am so glad for the low lighting 'cause I swear I am blushing right now.

"Okay, well good night."

I climb into the bed, cover myself with the blanket and get comfy. "Good night."

* * *

I wake up feeling warm, comfy, and all around fantastic. It takes me a minute, but I remember where I am and all that happened last night, including sharing a bed with Dean. Oh man, I shared a bed with DEAN. I will never hear the end of this.

I sit up a groan and that is when I realize that Dean is not in the bed with me. I listen closely and hear the shower running, it stops and after a minute I hear footsteps. The door opens and in steps Dean with a towel around his waist and dripping wet.

He stops and looks at me, looking at him.

"Ah, good morning Cas."

I snap out of it. "Good morning Dean."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Ah, yes I did, you?" I can't seem to stop my eyes from roaming his body.

"Ya, I did. Um, the shower's all your's, we have one hour until school, and you're staring at me."

I blush and look down. "Yes, well, sorry. Ah, I'm going to take a shower now."

Dean just smirks. "Okay, you do that."

I get up quickly, making sure to avoid looking at him all together, grab my duffle and head to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later I come out all ready for school. I made sure to grab my best clothes for today. I have my best pair of jeans and a blue shirt that according to Gabe, make my eyes 'irresistible'. I usually don't listen to Gabe, but Dean said that he likes my eyes so, why not?

I go back to Dean's room and grab the rest of my stuff before heading downstairs to find Dean making breakfast.

"Hey, do you want-"

He stops mid-sentence and just looks at me with wide eyes. I can hear exactly what he's thinking

_Wow, just wow. Cas is, well, hot. His eyes, wow. I never noticed just how blue they are, I knew they were a very light shade of blue, but I didn't notice the were that blue, I could get used to looking at them. And his body, I've never looked at him like this before. I wish I could look at him forever. I wish I was that person he was doing the play for, whoever that is, is lucky as hell._

Now THAT was unexpected. I look at Dean like I didn't just read his mind.

"Um, Dean? Is everything alright?"

That seems to snap him out of it. "Ya, ya, um ya. Um, ah, do you want some eggs?"

"Sure."

We eat breakfast in an awkward silence and then get ready to head to school.

"So, um, I'll see you at school. I'll meet you by the front doors and we can go look at the call sheet together."

"Okay, I'll see you there."

I get into my mom's car and drive to school. I know that Dean isn't here yet 'cause he was going to get Sam first, but I can see my brother's car, and I know I am in for it.

I make it to the front doors with no sign of Gabe or Balth. Dean is pulling into the school when they show up.

"Hey Cassie, what's up? How was last night."

"Later Balth."

Aw, come on Cassie, tell us."

"Hey, Cas, you ready to go look?"

"Oh, um, we'll see you at lunch Cassie."

"Okay, bye Gabe. Yah, I'm ready."

"Good let's go."

Dean and I get to the sheet and Dean looks with a smile on his face which grows bigger.

"Yes! Cas, I got the part of Valentine! Yes!"

Dean hugs me out of pure joy and I hug him back, because I can.

"Congratulations Dean."

It was my turn to look at the sheet. I look and find I didn't make the part of Proteus like I was hoping, but instead got the understudy.

"Well?"

"I got understudy for Proteus."

"Well, good for you, I'm sad you didn't get the part, but you can still come to the rehearsals."

"Cool."

The Mrs. Caraway comes down the hall and stops at the call sheet.

"Oh, Castiel, just the person I wanted to see, the guy who was supposed to play Proteus found out that he had to move away, so you now play the part of Proteus, congratulations."

I stand there stunned until Mrs. Caraway leaves and Dean slaps me on the back.

"Congrats man, you are now in the play and can impress that guy."

"Ya, great."

I plaster on a big smile and then the bell rings.

"Well see ya later Cas."

"Yes, see you later Dean."

I go to my locker and as I am heading to class, all I can think about is one thing.

Oh man, I am doomed.

* * *

**There you go, I hope you enjoyed. Once again, thanks for the reviews and stuff and more are welcome as well as new ideas. I know I might have already asked this, but if I haven't, should I give Dean a superpower? I don't know if I should or not. Anyways, until next time, dream sweet Cas dreams and I'm Batman!**


	7. This Is Bad, Very Bad

**Hey, sorry again for the wait. I wanted to update sooner but then the holidays happened and then I was going to write a new chapter on Wednesday, but somehow ended up camped out in my bathroom all morning, so I got nothing done. Thanks for being patient, so here is the chapter.**

* * *

I somehow managed not to have a freak attack in any of my morning classes, but lunch was a total different story.

I am walking to the cafeteria from my locker and as soon as I sit down I am hit by a load of questions by everybody. I finally look up from my lunch and give everyone a look that makes them shut up immediately.

"One at a time, please."

Gabriel raises his hand; I am to disorient to mock him for it.

"Yes?"

"So, Cassie. How was Dean's last night?"

"Fine. Next."

"Did you get into the play?" Sam asks rather quickly.

"Yes I did."

Anna brightens up at this. "What part?"

"I am playing Proteus. The main role opposite Dean."

"So my plan worked?"

"Yes, Balthazar it did."

"Well, you don't seem to happy about it."

"Oh I am. I'm just also trying not to flip out."

"Oh, well, if you do freak out then you can skip or something, I won't tell."

"Thank you Gabriel."

"No prob."

Surprisingly, that was it for the questions. The rest of lunch was uneventful, but next period was a whole other story.

* * *

"Castiel, are you okay?"

My Science teacher Mrs. Johnson asks with a frown.

"He looks like he is about to puke."

"Thank you Jack, that's enough."

It was then I ran out of the room with my hand over my mouth, because I was in fact, about to puke.

I get to the bathroom and empty the contents of my stomach. I am sitting, leaning against the stall when I hear footsteps.

"Cas, you in here? Mrs. Johnson asked me to come check on you."

Oh great, Dean saw the whole thing. I had forgotten he was in my science class today. Usually he's not, but they needed extra help and he volunteered. Why him?

"Yes, last stall."

The stall door opens to reveal a very worried looking Dean.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"Well, I am very happy about getting the part in the play, but even just thinking about it is making me feeling nervous and sick. I don't know how I am going to do it on opening night, or any night for that matter."

"Wow, you must really like this guy. Well, if I could get over my stage fright, I bet you that you can get over yours. And I am going to help you."

"You are?"

"Ya, I am. You seem to really want to impress this guy, and I know what it's like to want to impress a guy, so I'm gonna help you. That and I would do anything for a friend."

"So, I'm your friend."

"Well, ya. I mean, you are one of the first people that have wanted to be friends with drama-club-Dean and not captain-of-the-whatever-team-Dean."

That brings a smile to my face.

"Do you want me to take you home."

"No, I can't go home."

"Why not?"

"Because if I go home, I will have to explain to my parents why. And if my mom finds out I threw up, she will start babying me and I will be stuck in bed for days."

"Well, I can say that I am taking you home and then we can go to my house, my parents are still out of town, so nobody will be there. Sam can get a ride home from Gabriel, you can either go home with him, or stay longer if you want to."

"Sure, that sounds like a very good plan. I just want to be anywhere but here."

"Cool, I will go tell your teacher and grab your stuff, here are my keys, go get in the car."

"Thanks."

Dean smiles at me and my heart skips a beat. Once he leaves, I get up, rinse out my mouth and head out to the Impala.

I only have to wait about two minutes before Dean shows up. In that time I think about how his mind is still closed off from me. Weird. Dean gets in the car flashes me a smile and I hand him the keys, he hands me my kitbag and we are off.

* * *

We get to his place pretty fast and after a glass of ginger ale and some very awkward silence, I begin to feel a little more comfortable and Dean and I start chatting about so random things. That is also when I realize I can read his mind again.

"Dean, I know it's none of my business, but what did your dad and Bobby fight about?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

His mind is quiet, I can't find anything. "Of course."

"Okay, you see, Bobby is a telepath."

My eyes widen. I was so not expecting that. Anything but that. That does explain how he has closed off his mind to me, practice.

"Really?"

"Ya, really. Sam and I knew for quite a while, but none of us ever told dad because we knew he'd freak. One day, dad got fed up with Bobby, knowing he was keeping a secret from him, but not knowing what. My dad was determined to get the answer out of him, and when my dad is determined, nothing can stop him. After a lot of yelling and harsh words, Bobby told him. My dad freaked, left Bobby's and vowed to never come back. When Sam and I got home, dad told us everything. He still didn't know we knew and he still doesn't. We acted surprised. The worst part was when dad said we could never go back."

At this point Dean was facing away from me. I could tell he was trying not to cry, he must really care about Bobby. In his mind I could see Sam and him being confronted my his father. It took everything in me not to cry myself.

"Wow, th-that's quite the story."

He turns to face me, sadness evident in his face. I get up and hug him. He hugs back. Hard.

"Ya well, I'll live. I told you a secret, now you tell me one."

"Okay. Well, um. My dad, is a telepath."

"What!?"

Dean's eyes go wide and he moves back. I can hear his thoughts going crazy. But one stands out.

_Cas better not be a telepath. I don't think I'd want to be around someone like that all the time. I mean, Bobby's family, it's different. But I don't know Cas all that well. I don't want him going through my thoughts._

That hurts. A lot. I can't take it. I just want to leave, but if I act on that thought, he will know something is up.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, it's just-"

"Just what!? You can have a telepathic family member, but I can't?"

"Bobby isn't actually my family. When it's family it's different, especially if it's your father."

"What are you worried I might be a freak?"

"No! That's not what I said."

"No, it's just what you implied."

I walk over to the door and grab my kitbag and head for the door.

"Wait, Cas, don't go. Please."

"Dean, why on earth would I want to stay here? Did you ever think that I might be a telepath, that maybe that special guy I'm trying to impress just might be you?"

Oops. I didn't mean to say any of that. As soon as I do, Dean stops walking, his mind closes off and his eyes go wide.

"You're..."

"You should watch what you think."

With that I walk out of there with tears in my eyes, wishing I wasn't such an idiot.

I make it home faster than I though I would, I don't say anything to anyone. I just walk straight up to my room, claiming to be sick and wanting to be alone. Which isn't a lie.

I sit down on my bed and let the tears start to fall. I just screwed up everything. The worst part is, I can't even try to avoid Dean, we have rehearsals, and not to mention that fact that his little brother is dating my older brother. This is going to be a nightmare.

I would say this is bad, but that would be an understatement, this is way worse then bad, this is awful.

* * *

**Please don't hate me for this. Don't worry, they will make up. Eventually. Don't they always. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed. Sorry for any mistakes I made, rereading my previous chapters made me relieze just how bad my mistakes can be when I'm not paying attention. Like right now. I will try to update again before to long. I need to be careful though, exams are next month and the studying starts now. If you have any questions, concerns, comments, or ideas, I am open. Review or PM me. You know the drill. Other than that, dream sweet Cas dreams, and I'm Batman!**


	8. And The Nightmare Begins

**Exams...**

* * *

When I wake up, I want nothing more than to go right back to sleep. But I have to get up and act normal, I don't want to worry my mom.

I get ready and head downstairs, only Gabe and Balth are in the kitchen, eating quietly, which is rather odd.

"Where's mom and dad?"

"Mom went to run some errands and dad was called in to work early."

"Oh, okay."

Balth clears his throat and coughs awkwardly.

"Um, Cas?"

Here it comes. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

Those there little words make yesterday play out all over again. I sigh and shut my eyes, willing the tears not to fall. They do anyways. Suddenly I feel arms rap around me and I know it is Gabe.

"It's okay Cassie, I'm here."

I lean into his arms and take a very deep breath. "You want to know what happened, don't you?"

"Yes, but you don't have to tell us."

"Well, you might as well know."

Instead of telling them, I show them, everything. Well, except for Dean's secret, I make it very clear, that even after what he did, I promised I'd keep his secret and I will.

When I am don't showing them, both of my brothers and just standing there with their mouths wide open. Finally, Gabe says something.

"I can't believe he did that."

"Me neither, but he did."

"I am going to kill him."

"Gabe, he's not worth your time. Also, I don't think Sam would appreciate it if you killed his brother."

"Sam!"

"What about him?"

"I will tell Sam about what Dean did and he can deal with him. But only if you are okay with it, I mean, in order to tell him, I have to tell him everything. Well, not about you but-."

"I get it Gabe and I am fine with it. Know, I have to go, I have rehearsal."

"Okay, but you have my permission to punch Dean in the balls if you have to."

I roll my eyes, "Thanks Gabe, I'll remember that."

I grab my stuff and take Gabe's car to school. (Sam is driving him to school later)

* * *

Rehearsals were okay, I didn't have to see Dean. While he ran lines, I was being fitted for the costumes. I was a little queasy, but I made it through without and incidents.

The morning passed without anything happening. Even half of lunch was okay. It was the other half I could have lived without.

I know what you are thinking, and no, I did not run into Dean. As a matter of fact, if I hadn't seen the Impala that morning, I would have never known he was even there. No, this was something completely different.

_Ugh, I hate math._

_Why did mom give me tuna? She knows I hate tuna!_

_Man is he cute! _

_I need to remember my doctors appointment._

_I don't think this skirt goes with this blouse._

_This is so delicious!_

I got a sharp pain in my head that lasted a grand total of three seconds and then that happened, I could hear everyone. My eyes were darting all over the place and I was starting to freak out.

_I wonder if she likes me?_

"Cassie! Are you okay?"

_I have to take Spot to the vet after school."_

I could barley hear anything over all this noise.

_I hate my brother so much some times!_

"I have to get out of here."

_Damn! I forgot my homework again, my teacher is going to hang me!_

I ran, I didn't care, I just ran, I had to get somewhere quiet.

_I'm almost out of gas._

I'm at my house and I can still here them.

_I need apples, milk, flour, and butter._

I know! I will find Bobby, I saw where he lived, an old scrapyard, it is less then ten miles from here and away from people.

_I should go get the mail._

He will know what to do! So I ran.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, I now have two stories to update, and I am very tired and I thought I would leave it one that little cliff hanger. Anyways, you know the drill, read and review, or PM. They make me happy. So until next time, dream sweet Cas dream and I'm Batman!**


	9. Meeting Bobby

**I'm sorry, I was gonna update yesterday, but I got a stomach ache and I still have it, so this won't be a very long chapter.**

* * *

I keep running. I haven't stopped for miles. The house comes into my vision and I stop running.

I so can't breathe.

Once I get my breath back I start running again.

I run up the porch steps, I think twice before knocking.

Was it really a good idea to come here? It doesn't matter, I need someone who understands.

I knock on the door and hear shuffling.

The door opens to reveal, well Bobby. He looks the same as in the photo I saw, trucker cap and everything.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want."

I hesitate before just coming out with it.

"I'm Castiel, I was a friend of Dean's before he was an assbutt to me, big time. He told me your secret, that you're a telepath. I am too. And I was at school and I got a really bad pain in my head and then I could hear freakin' everything! I didn't know what else to do, so I ran all the way here. I thought you could help. If you can't then I'm sorry for bothering you and I will leave if you want me to."

Bobby is standing there with his mouth hanging open.

"That idgit! Well why are you still standing there? Come in and tell me everything."

I smile gratefully and follow him into the kitchen.

He passes me a glass of water and we sit down at the table.

"Okay, Castiel. Start from the beginning, from when you met Dean, and tell me everything."

"Okay, it all started when Sam brought Dean over to our lunch table..."

* * *

"And that is the last thing before I started running here."

"So you ran almost 10 miles without stopping?"

"Yes, normally I couldn't, but I was desperate."

"I bet, I am going to go do some research. I've heard of something like this before. You call someone and then get some sleep, there is a spare room upstairs. Second door on the right and the bathroom is right across from it."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

I walk over to the phone and pick it up. I finally decide to call Gabe.

_"Ya?"_

"Gabe?"

_"Cassie?! What the hell! Where the hell have you been? We've been worried sick! You are so lucky I was smart enough to have Anna cover your sorry ass, so far as mom and dad know, you are staying with Balth over at Anna's house for the night."_

"I am so sorry Gabe. I promise, I will tell you everything when I get back, but for right now, just know that I am safe and I am taking care of everything."

_"Okay, but you owe me one big time."_

"Yes I do."

_"Good. Oh and Cassie?"_

"Yes?"

_"Please, don't ever scare me like that again. I didn't know wether you were dead or alive. Just...just be more careful, and tell me when you're about to run off."_

"Okay, I promise. And I really am sorry."

_"I know, it's ok. I'll call Balth to let him and Anna know you are okay. Love ya Cassie, see ya later."_

"Thanks and love you too Gabe. Bye."

I hang up the phone and head for the stairs. As I pass the living room, I see it is full of books, they are everywhere. And right in the middle of it all is Bobby, hunched over a book.

I head upstairs and take a shower. Running for that long really works up a sweat.

As I lay down to go to sleep, I think about what this is going to turn out to be. I am so glad that Bobby was kind enough to take me in and listen. Thank god for that.

I am drifting off when I hear Bobby's voice in my head.

_Rest well Castiel. I am here._

I may not know the guy all that well, but knowing that someone is there is comforting and I fall asleep with a smile on my face and for the first time in days, I am full of hope.

Hope that things will turn out for the better.

* * *

**I know I know, it sucks right? I really hope you guys review, I updated my other story and when I do that, by the next day I am used to a few follows or reviews and stuff. I got one! One review and that was it! I was kinda disappointed. So please review, it might make me feel better, and trust me, I want to feel better. My stomach really hurts. And I don't really like this chapter myself. Just, do stuff. Dream sweet Cas dreams and I'm Batman!**


	10. The Answer

**I'm Baaaaack! **

* * *

I wake up feeling a lot better.

It appears to be getting dark, I must have slept through the rest of the day.

I head downstairs and find Bobby in almost the exact same position as before.

He looks up as I walk in.

"Hello Castiel, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you."

"It is no problem at all, you hungry?"

I was hoping he would say that.

"Yes, very."

"Thought you might be. How do you feel about grilled cheese?"

"That would be great."

"Alright, you grab some plates, the are in the cupboard over the sink. I will make some grilled cheese and we will talk."

I did as I was told and next thing I know, I am biting into the best grilled cheese I have ever had.

"Um, Bobby?"

"Ya?"

"Not to be rude, but we did you help me?"

Bobby puts down his sandwich and looks straight at me.

"Because, for one, Dean is an idgit and two, I know what is happening to you."

"What?"

He sighs. "It took some research, but I confirmed it. This same thing happened to me when I was your age. It happens to every 7 out of 10 telepaths."

Oh man, this is taking forever "What is going on?"

"Your powers are developing."

"Developing?"

"It means, your powers are getting stronger."

Oh crap. Why does that sound bad.

"What do you mean by getting stronger?"

"It is hard to explain. I don't know exactly what you will be able to do, but soon, everything will stop, and you will be able to do something you couldn't before."

Oh. "What could you do."

"Well, this one is common, I could read peoples minds for anywhere. And I mean anywhere."

"Wow."

"Yes, wow. But don't worry. Just get some more rest."

"One more question."

"Yes?"

"Do you know why Dean seemed so afraid of me?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Why?"

"Because Dean has a secret of his own."

"What?"

"That is for Dean to tell you, not me. Go get some sleep."

"Okay. Thank you Bobby, Good night."

"Good night Castiel."

_Sleep Well_

* * *

It is way later that night and I am wide awake.

I can't sleep for more than one reason.

One, what will I be able to do when this is all over?

Two, when will this be all over?

Three, what will I do if this isn't over in time for the play?

Four, how will I handle Dean the next time I see him?

And five, what is Dean's secret?

I can't stop thinking about this.

On a good note, Bobby is awesome.

And makes a hell of a grilled cheese sandwich.

* * *

Bobby wakes me up the next morning.

The weird part is, I don't even remember falling asleep.

That part of the morning passes in a haze.

All I remember is eating something, then getting into an old beat up pick-up truck and getting drove to school by Bobby.

I get there just in time for rehearsal.

I say goodbye to Bobby, thank him once again and promise to keep him updated on my situation.

As I walk into the auditorium, Dean is on the stage running line.

I quickly look down and head in back once again for costume fitting.

I am being measured when the lady doing has to take a phone call.

I am just standing there when a voice I was hoping not to hear comes from behind me.

"Hey Cas."

I turn around slowly and come face to face with Dean.

"Oh, hello Dean."

"Look Cas-"

I hold up a hand. "Dean, I am not interested in your apologies. Nothing you say can make up for how hurt I am."

I can see regret in Deans eyes. And know he wishes there was something. Then he asks me a question that I was hoping he wouldn't.

"Are you really doing this for me?"

I look him straight in the eyes and have a brave moment. "Yes, I am."

That shook him some. He looks away and suddenly finds his feet very interesting.

"So there is nothing I can do?"

I think it over. "You can start by answering a question."

His head shoots up. "Yes, anything."

I take a deep breath and take a chance. "You have a power too, don't you?"

Dean looks at me, like he is trying to find out if I am serious or not. I give him the most serious look I can. Finally he decides I'm not joking and answers my question.

"Yes."

* * *

**Another cliff hanger! Aren't I soooooo evil? Anywho. Thank you again for all the reviews and stuff. Please review some more. Thanks to all of the people who told me to feel better, I do. I feel great. Two weeks in a row, I am creating an updating record for me. I will update my other story either later tonight to tomorrow, we'll see. But soon I promise. IMPORTANT QUESTION! Obviously Dean is going to have a power. I don't know what yet. So give me ideas people! Make a suggestion. The best one will win, I will use it in the story and give you a thank you at the start of the chapter. Okay then. I'm out! Dream sweet Cas dreams and I'm Batman!**


	11. The Secret

**Hey, um, sorry about the wait. My Grandma, well, she kinda died, so I'm not that into writing right now. But I thought I'd give you this little conversation. I want to thank Beawolf's Pen and ilanitaliaXD for the suggestions of Dean's powers. It took forever to pick, but I finally did. I am sorry for not picking your power(I am not saying who because it is a surprise). Enjoy.**

* * *

Yes. Dean said yes. He has a power. Oh. My. God.

"What is it?"

I sound so much calmer then I really am.

Dean hesitates and then looks at me.

"I will tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. And I mean anyone."

"I promise, but first. Why are you talking to me now?"

Dean smirks.

"Well, let's just say my brother knocked some sense into me. Literally."

I smile at that. I will have to thank Sam later.

"I promise."

"Good."

Dean looks around and then steps closer to me and in a whispered tone tells me exactly what he can do.

"I have to power, to hurt people."

What?

"What?"

He sighs. "I don't know exactly what it is, but there is something wrong with me, when I get close to someone, they are safe, but if I don't know them, or if I am really mad, something just happens, and they get hurt."

"How so?"

"Well, it all depends. Like this one time I accidentally electrocuted this guy. And another time, this guy just stopped breathing. I don't know what it is. As long as I'm not mad, I can control it."

"But then why did you close off your mind? And how did you even know how to do that?"

"Well, my dad taught me how when he and Bobby stopped talking. Also, when I heard a voice in my head the day I met you, I was worried that someone was trying to read my mind. At first I thought it was you, because it sounded like you, but when you said it wasn't, I freaked out a little bit. I didn't want someone reading my mind and finding out what I could do, so I closed off my mind."

Wow.

Just...

Wow.

"Okay. Why were you hoping I wasn't a telepath?"

"Well, because I didn't want you to know my secret. I was afraid that you wouldn't want to be around me if you found out."

"Did I really seem that shallow to you Dean?"

"No, but I couldn't take the chance. You see, I really like you Cas. You see me for who I am and not some cool guy jock."

He really likes me.

Really.

Likes.

Me.

"Well, for the record, I really like the real you."

Dean looks up at me with wide eyes.

I don't know how long we are just staring at each other, but next thing I know, we are slowly leaning towards each other.

We are so close to each other, I can feel his breathe on my face.

I close my eyes...

* * *

**And you scream in frustration. Anyways, thank you ilanitaliaXD for the idea. It was kinda based of what you said. Anyways, ya. I hope you enjoyed that little preview type of thing. Please review. Reviews make me happy, and I really want to be happy right now. I miss Grandma... :'(. One last thing, do you think I should do a chapter in someone else's POV, or should I just stick with Cas's. Let me know! Dream sweet Cas dreams and I'm Batman!**


	12. A Talking To

**Heya, I'm back. I'll say more at the end.**

* * *

Dean's PoV

"You should watch what you think."

Crap.

Cas runs out and down the street before I can act.

Well this is just fantastic.

I just pushed away Cas, man, I am such a jerk.

I head upstairs and lay down on my bed, trying not to think about how much of a screw up I am.

I fall asleep even before Sam gets home. I hope I see Cas tomorrow, I really need to apologize, and I really need to tell him the truth.

* * *

I don't see Cas at all during school, he is being fitted for costumes at rehearsal while I am busy running lines. We have different classes and I don't see him at lunch either.

Sam gets a ride home from Gabriel, I think he said something about wanting to talk to Sam about something very important.

Whatever.

Neither Gabe nor Balth will so much as look at me, I guess Cas told them what happened.

I am sitting on the couch flipping through the channels when Sam comes home and stands in front of me, looking royally pissed off.

"What?"

"Listen Dean, and listen carefully. Gabe told me everything."

My eyes go wide.

"Ya, everything. Cas's power, what you did, said, everything."

Crap.

"Look, Sam, I was going to apologize today, but I couldn't find him."

"And you won't be able to."

"What? Why?"

"Because today at lunch, something happened."

"What, what happened."

"We're not sure, but Cas had some sort of freak attack and ran off, no one's saw him since. Gabe is telling their parents that he's with Balth over at Anna's for the night, but in reality he's missing."

I stand up.

"Then why isn't anyone looking for him?"

"Because they trust that Cas is okay."

"Well, the point is, when Cas comes back, you need to talk to him. The moment he returns, you are going to him, and telling him everything and hope that he forgives you. Gabe said that he was pretty upset. You made him cry Dean."

"I did?"

"Yes you did. So, what are you going to do when Cas returns?"

"I am going to go straight to him and tell him everything and hope he forgives me."

"Exactly, and just so you don't forget."

Sam's fist comes up and hits me square in the jaw, I guess I deserved that one.

"Um, ow."

"You deserved it, I'm going over to Gabe's to study."

"Alright, just be home for supper."

"Fine."

Sam leaves and I continue to rub my jaw.

I can't believe Cas is missing. I really need to talk to someone. I think I'll go to Bobby's.

I know I'm not supposed to, but dad won't find out.

I grab my keys and head to the Impala.

As I start on my way to Bobby's, I pray to whoever is listening, that Cas is okay.

* * *

**It's short, but good enough. Um, thank you to everyone for the condolences, I feel a lot better. Um, I have been busy. I was going to write some on Monday, but I had conformation and had no time, and then yesterday, I just didn't feel like writing. Anyways, what did you think? You like? Of course you like! Once again, any ideas or requests, feel free to ask, I will try my best to use them. Please review, my review number for each chapter has been going down. Oh and one more thing, I usually don't listen to music while writing, but I did this time. I am obsessed with this. Just look up beautiful piano music that touches your heart by Roy Todd, it's not very long, but very beautiful. Also, I am outside while doing this, and one of my neighbours is barbecuing, and it smells delicious! Well, I'll stop now, so dream sweet Cas dreams and I'm Batman!**


	13. Realization

**Please don't hurt me**

* * *

Dean's PoV

As I pull up to Bobby's house I have already started freaking out.

I don't know if Cas is okay, or if I will ever see him again.

I make my way up to the door and knock.

The door flies open and Bobby just looks at me.

"Hey Bobby."

"You idjit! Get in here!"

Bobby drags me in and as he pushes me into the living room I see books open.

"Researching something?"

"Yes, now mind telling me what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one, it doesn't take a telepath to see something is troubling you and two, your buddy Cas is upstairs, sleeping after being heartbroken and getting the scare of his life."

"Cas is here!?"

"Isn't that what I just said boy?"

Cas is here! He's okay! Thank god! Wait. Scare?

"What do you mean scare?"

"Huh, took ya long enough."

"Bobby?"

"Cas's powers are developing, much like mine did."

"Developing how?"

"No idea, but from what I can tell and what Cas told me, two things have happened."

"What?"

"Well one, he is hearing everything so that means he is going to be powerful, and the second thing, well, it isn't my place to tell you that."

Powerful. He is going to be powerful. Powerful. Damn it.

"Powerful, how powerful?"

"Very powerful."

Crap.

"Um, okay. Well, I should get going."

"Ya, you should. But come back ya hear? And bring your brother along too."

"I will."

As I walk back to the Impala, I think all about this. Cas is safe. He's going to be powerful.

And I'm falling in love with him.

I rub a hand across my face and start the car. This is much harder then anyone lets on.

Cas is also pissed at me. And I need to make up with him. I mean, the guy is going to be in a play with stage fright, all for me.

I need to talk to someone who knows him.

Gabe and Balth.

I turn the car in the direction of Cas's place and hope I can figure out what to say before I get there.

* * *

I finally show up and I knock on the door.

Balth answers it.

"Oh, it's you, Sam's upstairs."

"Actually, I want to talk to you and Gabe."

Balth eyes me for a second and then says, "Fine, I'll be up to Gabe's room in five minutes, meet me up there."

"Thanks." With that, I head upstairs.

I knock on Gabe's door and I hear a muffled come in.

I open the door and see Sam and Gabe sitting on the bed watching something on a laptop. Sam spots me.

"Dean? What are you doing here?"

Gabe looks at me with an angry look on his face.

"I want to take with Gabe and Balth, alone. Balth already said he would, he's on his way up."

"Yes I am, Sam, your brother has words he wants to share with us, if you don't mind."

"Okay, I'll be down in the kitchen when you're done."

He leaves and shuts the door behind him.

I turn back around and see both Gabe and Balth staring at me.

"So."

Gabe raises an eyebrow, "So?"

"Cas is fine."

"Ya, we know."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not us you need to apologize to."

"I know, but I thought I should, I will apologize to Cas tomorrow. I would have done it today, but when I got to Bobby's he was asleep, so I left him alone. Besides, I think I'm last person he wants to see at the moment."

"Okay, so why are you here?"

"Because I have something to ask you."

Balth finally speaks up, "And what would that be?"

"What is the best way to apologize to Cas?"

Gabriel just stares at me for a minute and then a smile appears on his face and he looks at Balth, we he does, a smile appears on his face too.

"What?"

"You're in love with him aren't you?"

I think about denying it, but then I stop. I am, so what's the big deal.

I sigh, "Yes."

"Good."

"Good? Why is that good?"

"Because if you didn't I would kick you in the balls and throw you out of my house with the threat to kill you if you ever came within ten feet of my baby brother. Which would suck for you since you're in a play with him."

Wow, okay. Don't get on the bad side of him.

"Can you help me?"

"All I can tell you is to be honest and sincere, now I'll turn you over to Balth."

Gabe gets up and leaves. I turn to look at Balthazar.

"Can you help?"

"Only if you agree to my terms."

"Okay."

"Okay, one, you will give me your undivided attention for the next few minutes."

"Okay."

"Good, next, you will apologize to my brother, in a way where he can't say no."

"Done."

"Perfect, and lastly, if you hurt my brother, whatever Gabe does to you will seem like a walk in the park compared to me."

Woah, he's even scarier then Gabe.

"Understood."

"Good, now listen and don't interrupt."

I nod.

"You are going to apologize to him tomorrow morning and corner him. He is getting fitted again, so I will call the costume lady and get her out of the room. She's a old family friend. You will go in there and pour your heart out. Tell him your sorry, you were wrong, you made a mistake, put your pride away and tell him everything. And then, gain his trust. By telling him your deepest darkest secret. And if you want to go that extra mile, tell him you love him. You can even kiss him. I don't care. Just do something."

I sit there and think it through.

"You've been planning for this haven't you?"

"Maybe."

"Cool, thanks Balth. I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye."

I run downstairs and stop at the door.

"Got to go, be home whenever Sammy!"

I run to the Impala and race home, in a much better mood then I was before.

I get home and run up to my room, I grab some paper and a pen and start writing out what I'm going to say.

That's when I came to a decision. I'm going to tell him. Tell him my deepest darkest secret.

I'm going to tell him I have a power.

* * *

**I know, I know. Don't get me started. Anyway, now that, that is done, I will go back to Cas's PoV and for those of you who forget, I have done the apology, but not all of it. Anyway, tell me what you think and all that jazz. And for all my fellow Canadians - Happy Canada Day! Dream sweet Cas dreams and I'm Batman!**


End file.
